Catastrophe -Chapter 4
by madvan.adam
Summary: Kai learns what happen to his old friend, he found a way to help him but will he sacrifice his present life just to save his past ?


**This is my first time to share this story, I'm still a newbie. Please go easy on me for the reviews.**

 ***Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or any of the characters who originally in the Cardfight! Vanguard story, only the plot is originally mine and some characters**

 **(This story is the next part of Merciless Eviction)**

 **Chapter 4 – Catastrophe**

 **Misaki's Room**

Misaki still thinking what happen on Kai, She tried to send a mail and tried to call him but nothing. Misaki tries to understand what Kai might be going thru, the letter might be from his old friend that why he act like that, she decided to ask Kai once she saw him,

 **Meanwhile**

Shin received a mail from Kai saying that he will be at the shop before they leave to Nagoya, so he might not able to visit the shop before the day of the tournament, Shin replied it's all okay and his team will be waiting for him,

 **Morning at Card Capital, Before the day of Tournament.**

Misaki at one of the table in the shop with assisticat, hoping Kai will come so that she can ask everything, as Shin enter the shop she hopes Kai is the one who entered the shop, Shin notice Misaki always looking at the door whenever it open, even though Shin is the only one entering the shop. Shin thought that Misaki did not receive any mail from Kai, so Shin asked her.

Shin: Misaki, did Kai mail you about today?

Misaki: I didn't get any mail from him till yesterday, well I tried to call him and mail him today but he's not responding on it.

Shin: oh, Kai mailed me that he will not able to visit the shop today, but he will come tomorrow before we leave to Nagoya.

Misaki: (surprised why shin got a mail, and she didn't receive any.) oh, I see, Maybe he's mail didn't push thru my phone. (just making excuses, she's feeling a little down since well they understand each other know, and why Kai can't trust Misaki on this problem his facing)

Shin: (felt that Misaki is making excuses, but he's just playing along with her) it might be, cheer-up tomorrow he will be here anyway.

Misaki: well that's good to hear. Shin-san, well.. I have a request.

Shin: Manager, I know you don't have to say, since the shop is close and we're preparing for tomorrow, sure you can look for him (Smiling at her) but be back early we will be leaving at 5AM tomorrow morning.

Misaki: Thanks Shin-san, and urusai. (Leaving the shop smiling)

While walking Misaki mailed Akari asking for some advice and help Akari said that it would be better if they will talk about it in person, Misaki agreed and set the place where they can meet, as they meet and talk to each other about the problem Misaki / Kai they saw Miwa walking by his self, and they call him and asked why Kai isn't with him,

He just said that Kai told him that he will be doing something and he need to do it alone, so he left Kai. The 3 of them pondered why Kai is acting like this, as they shared info with each other, Aichi saw them and ask what are they doing, same as Miwa he asked Aichi and he responded.

Aichi: Kourin, mailed me that she saw Kai is in Ren's place and somewhat He's acting weird so I decided to check up on it if it's true.

The 3 was surprised, and decided to go with Aichi, to see Kai. As they reached Ren's place they saw Kourin at the Main door waiting for them, Kourin approaches them,

Kourin: Thank goodness you guys are here (even though Aichi was the only one I asked) Come follow me,

As they follow Kourin, she explained what happen.

Kourin: Kai visited the place, yesterday. Ren welcome him and they went to Ren's office, Asaka Told me Kai is requesting on something, But Ren insisting not to do it, but Kai said it needed to be done, as both of them can't agree to one another they had a battle whoever wins will respect one's wish.

Aichi: so who win?

Kourin: Kai won the battle, we saw the fight and it seems he's not the same Kai we know. It seems that he's totally different Kai, he's not the one we know, or the one we saw last time. I assure you he's different.

Misaki: so where is he? (Wants to know if Kourin is saying the truth)

As Kourin and the other 4 approaching a big room, Ren was waiting for them at the hallway going to the big room Kourin mentioned.

Ren: Kourin why are they here? I told you no visitors.

Kourin: They might able to help Kai, so I mailed them and told them what happen.

Ren: Why you do that? I did say never do such a thing like that.

Suddenly Asaka appeared at the back of the 4

Asaka: because I told Kourin to get them Ren,

Ren: why?

Asaka: I can't bear seeing him like that; He's not the Kai we know. I know that he won and you are just following his request.

Ren: that's why; we must leave him alone for the time being. And I granted his wish to use that room. I know he will find his answer within his self,

Aichi: So we can see Kai ones he get out of that room?

Ren: Yes. And I will not let anyone to bother him.

Misaki: what is that room anyway?

Ren: this room is like a big simulator of vanguard, you can fight an AI who plays vanguard, and that AI can play all the clans that we knew, all build, all possible strategies. It's like he's playing with a person who owns a different clan. And the simulation will last half a day,

Misaki: Half a Day!? So he didn't bother to eat or whatsoever? (Angry on what Kai's doing to himself) and you agreed on that?! (Walking towards Ren but Akari trying to stop her)

Ren: Yes, but regarding the food supply do not worry, we are delivering him foods that he likes.

Suddenly a voice heard saying "Ren-San I have the food that you requested for Kai, and I cook this food again for him" as they look where it came from. Misaki was shocked at the person who said that.

Misaki: Honoka? What are you doing here?

Honoka: is it bad for me to be here? Am I not allowed in here? (Sarcastic voice while holding the tray with food) Ren-San can I deliver the food to Kai now?( Then she look at Misaki then smile at her a bit)

Misaki feeling irritated on what Honoka said and the smile that she gave at her, but unable to said anything since she's just a guest of the house,

Akari holding the right hand of Misaki and whispered "calm down Misaki, I know what you're planning"

While Honoka entered the AI room delivering the tray,

Asaka: oh so you knew Honoka? (Walking toward to Ren)

Miwa: yeah, she's one of our classmates and she visited the shop one time, how do you know her by the way?

Asaka: She's my cousin. I told her to study here instead of your school but she said she want to study where Kai is studying. I think that's what we call love at first sight. (Looking at Misaki)

Misaki holding her anger on what she heard,

Miwa: how did she know Kai?

Honoka leaving the AI room with an empty tray. (Smiling while coming outside from the room)

Ren: when she visited this place, Kai was here. I was asking some favor back then and I think they met each other here.

Honoka: yes, I met him at the hallway, I was looking for Asaka that time and he told me that Asaka might be getting some tea, and then it struck me (Smiling at Misaki intentionally) I think, I was struck by an Arrow back then.

Misaki: Nice, (Smiling back at Honoka, looked irritated on the face of Honoka's smile)

Honoka: so I rushed to Asaka and ask her who's that guy, and she told me that it's one of Ren's Friends. So I ask him where does he study, so I transferred school just for Kai (Smiling back at Misaki, She knew that Misaki is her Rival)

Ren: I tried to convince her that not to transfer but she insisted. Her convincing powers are great I tried to stop her but.

Misaki: but?

Ren: I lost (laughing) we tried to fight it out, at first I give her some handicap but I was wrong. Right Asaka?

Asaka: I told you do not underestimate her.(Smiling)

Honoka: So that's why I transferred to their school. Is there something wrong?

Misaki: there's no problem, even you transferred to his school you will never win (smiling)

Miwa, Aichi and Ren sense some tension between Honaka and Misaki, it like some electric pulse is coming out from them,

Honoka: I WILL WIN, (Smiling)

Misaki: As if you can, (smiling back)

As the two of them continue, Ren said that they have a room where they can settle it, as they walk to the room Ren's saying, Asaka walking beside Honaka , she warned Honoka that do not underestimate Misaki, and Misaki is using a Genesis deck, Honoka replied that "don't worry, she will be surprise when she see what clan I'm using"

Honoka and Misaki in front of the Vanguard field circle starting a fight,

Misaki: Stand up, Vanguard,

Honoka: Stand up, The Vanguard,

Misaki was surprised to see what Clan Honoka is using, Even Aichi and Miwa was surprised as well, and they were surprised about "THE" Kai is the one using it, why did she imitate it.

Honoka: Surprised in my Narukami deck?

Misaki: a little bit I thought you will be using the same clan as Asaka using, I was surprised that you imitate even the "THE"

Honoka: Why should i? Kagero and Narukami as the best match you know. They are perfectly in synch and saying "THE" is cool (Smiling)

Misaki: (irritated on what Honoka Saying) Whatever,

Honoka: May the best girl wins.

As they're fight continue, Kai comes out of the AI room and saw, Tetsu.

Kai: Tetsu, where's Ren?

Tetsu: he's with the others in the practice room.

Kai: Others?

Tetsu: with Aichi, Miwa and that girl Misaki. I think Misaki and Honoka are playing while the other's watch.

Kai: (looking confused on what Tetsu said)I'm going into that room, Coming with me?

Tetsu: Sure, I wanna know who will win.

As both of them walks to the practice room, Kai thinking why are they here and making him confused.

Misaki and Honoka still playing Vanguard while saying words only girls can understand,

Aichi asked Miwa what are they saying, Miwa just replied "It's better not to get involved and smiling at Aichi"

The door of the practice room opened and Kai see what they are doing, then

Kai: what the hell both of you doing?

Honoka and Misaki looked at Kai, and both of them trying to explain what happen, and Ren smiling said the VIP has arrived,

Kai: Can anyone explain me what's happening here? And can both of you speak one at a time?

Misaki trying to explain but Honoka trying to interrupt, same as Misaki when Honoka tries to explain she's interrupting her, Ren approaching Kai.

Kai: you know I cannot understand what the both of you saying, Ren can you try to explain this?

Ren: Sure Kai, but I think it would be better if we leave them.

Kai: Sure,

Honoka and Misaki stop their fight and started to stare at one another as they saw Kai,

Ren explaining what happen and why are they here, and said that " you said it yourself that you don't want to be bothered in that room"

As Kai understand what's happening he asked Ren why Honoka and Misaki are fighting with each other,

Ren said that it would be interesting to see who will win (smiling) Kai approaching them after talking to Ren,

Kai: I want to know the reason of this catastrophe between you two, one at a time and I will point out who will go first,

Miwa: (suddenly interrupting Kai) it's not only a catastrophe; it's catastrophic cat-fight (Smiling)

Kai: (looking at Miwa) Whatever,

Kai: you go first Misaki, do not interrupt her Honoka please.

Honoka: (smiling at Kai) Sure.

Misaki: (irritated on what Honoka doing being a nice girl) Kai, why did you not replied on my mail? And why you are in that AI room of the first place.

Kai: I left my phone at the office of Ren, after I mailed the Manager I was typing a message for you but Ren already started the AI room and that's why I didn't get the chance to press the send button, regarding on that AI room, I will explain it later.

Misaki:(Looking at Kai with one eye brow lifted) Okay I will be waiting for that to be answered.

Honoka:(murmuring) he will just say the same words what I have told you earlier.

Misaki: why you little..

Kai: Misaki, Stop it,

Misaki: So you're siding with her? Am I correct?

Kai: I'm not, what's wrong with you today?

Misaki: Nothing!? (hmpf)

Kai: (what's wrong with her?) Honoka, you're turn,

Honoka: I was telling them that you don't want to be bothered on the AI room, and then I told them that I transferred at your school, just to be with you (smiling at Kai)

Misaki looking at Honoka with one eye brow lifted.

Kai: I see, so that's the reason why both of you fighting with each other?

Misaki and Honoka can't tell the reason why, giving Kai a dead air.

Kai: okay fine, if you don't want to tell me it's okay. Ren, Thank you for lending me the AI room it helps me a lot.

Ren: it seems you found what you are looking for,

Kai: yes and it's not there, but I understand now what will be the answer to my question.

Ren: good to hear that the AI room helped you,

Kai: we're leaving now Ren, so see you tomorrow at Nagoya Tournament and be careful on that team, okay?

Ren, Sure, Good luck tomorrow. And don't worry we will win against them.

Honoka: see you tomorrow Kai don't worry I will beat her (Smiling at Kai)

Kai: see you tomorrow, (thinking whose she's referring too)

As they leave Misaki keeping silent, still not in the mood to talk to Kai and he feels that aura from Misaki, he tried to ask Akari but Akari won't tell anything, since she might be yelled by Misaki. Aichi asked Kai why he is there at the AI room, Kai answered;

Kai: I'm just looking for answer, I tried to fight the AI to see what I'm capable of or can I answered the question that I want to be answered,

Aichi: and I guess you found the answer?

Kai: yes, the answer to the question was within me, I totally forgot that answer so I asked Ren to lend the AI room for a while.

As Akari whispered to Misaki that they will be leaving now so that she can have a time with Kai before tomorrow's Tournament Akari ,Aichi and Miwa separated to the group and goes home, Kai and Misaki walking alone,

Kai: See you tomorrow Misaki, I guess I will be turning left here.

Misaki: wait a minute Kai, do you have a couple of minutes to spare? (Normal tone of voice, she put her anger aside)

Kai: Sure, we can hang out at that café, if you want to?

Misaki: Sure (lowering her head a little bit)

As they entered the café and find a good spot to sit, they choose the 2nd back row of the sit on the café

Kai: waiter,

Waiter: yes sir, may I know your order?

Kai: I like to have this, BLT gingerbread sandwich with mocha what will be your order Misaki?

Misaki: I like to have one strawberry parfait please,

Waiter: okay sir, order will be here after 4mins.

Kai: you can ask your questions now, since their not here.

Misaki: why you didn't tell me what's happening.

Kai: I don't want you to be involved in this matter, this is my past.

Misaki: I know but, I may able to help you, at least I can try. And how could I know if you're not sharing it.

Kai explained what happened and what are on the letter that he has read, while they we're eating what they have ordered,

Misaki looked shocked on what she heard, and what risk Kai wants to do. Now Misaki understand the situation,

Kai: This is not like the same time Misaki, I don't want you to get involved but,

Misaki: I'm already involved right? (Smiling at him)

Kai: by the way Honoka said something earlier that she will beat her? Do you know who's she's referring it to?

Misaki keeping silent on what Kai's asking since she knows that Honoka was referring it to her,

Misaki: I think she's saying about the other team that they might encounter (Smiling)

As both of them leaving the Café, walking home both of them as they reach the intersection where Misaki needs to Turn Right and Kai needs to Turn Left,

Kai: see you tomorrow morning at Card capital, Good night.

Misaki: see you tomorrow 5am Kai, Good night (feeling happy even she doesn't receive any kiss on her forehead, now she now the reason why Kai did it, it was for her safety but she really wants to help Kai at all cost)

 **The End! Or is it...?**

 **Requests are highly accepted! I hope you enjoy it; I might make this a multi-chaptered story if people like it...**

 **If there will be a request the next chapter name is**

 **Day of Judgment**


End file.
